My Kind Of Perfect
by Roob101
Summary: Bella‘s life defines perfect. She’s got the look’s, the popularity, and the guy that every girl wants. Fate interferes when Bella gets partnered up with shy/unnoticed,Edward Cullen. Read as the boy that once meant nothing to her, becomes her everything.


Summary: Bella's life just screams perfection. She's currently got the look's, the popularity, and the guy that every girl wants. Though recently she's found her self seeking change. Fate takes it toll, when Bella gets partnered up with Edward Cullen. The smart, quiet, and highly unnoticed boy. Read as Edward and Bella form a special bond, and the boy who once meant nothing at all to her, becomes her everything.

All Human. Romance, Humor, AU

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyers. I donot own Twilight. I only own this plot. --**

**_My _Kind of Perfect**

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding __- Simple Plan_

Welcome to my Life

As I took my usual glance in the mirror, I couldn't help but frown slightly. Of course my makeup was done to perfection, and my hair was curled to shape my face lovely. My black skirt stopped just above my knees making my legs look endless, and I was wearing my midnight blue blouse that went perfectly with my white skin.

The sun shone in from my bedroom window, giving my big brown eyes just enough sparkle, and my lips were a lovely shade of pink. As always I looked as though I was one of those collectible Barbie dolls, that were never taken out of their boxes. I was what everyone thought of as "The living example of perfection"

_Perfection…Yeah right._ If only they knew. If only they saw the _real_ Bella. The Bella under all the makeup, and the Bella under the smiles of _perfection._ The Bella that's screaming to be let out of her own personal prison, and to escape all of the false pretenses. _This year would be different. I would be different._

"Bella! Hurry up, or you're going to be late for your first day of school!", screamed my father Charlie from downstairs, interrupting me from my thoughts.

Sighing I placed my mirror on my dresser, grabbed my purse, and made my way downstairs. As I reached the kitchen I was greeted by the smell of something burning, and a frustrated Charlie standing over the stove. As always on the first day of school Charlie attempted to make me a big breakfast, and _as always _he ended up burning it.

"So Charlie, are the pancakes supposed to be black or is that just a new recipe?", I asked innocently trying my best to hide my amusement.

Though being able to read me better than anyone, Charlie instantly saw through my act, and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Bells, they're not _that_ bad. In fact I heard burned pancakes are in these days, all the cool teens are eating them.", he answered extremely serious.

We simply stared at each other for a while, before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. I couldn't help but look at Charlie, with love and admiration in my eyes, as he laughed. Just a few moments ago I was in one of my moods, and now I had tears in my eyes from laughing over burned pancakes. I had been living with Charlie for three years now, and he was one of the best things in my life. The only person I wasn't afraid of being myself with.

Glancing at my watch, I immediately sobered up and reluctantly started walking towards the door.

"I'll be sure to let all the "cool seniors" know how burning pancakes are soo in this year!", I screamed stepping outside the door, earning me a few chuckles from Charlie.

* * *

As I reached Forks High school, I parked my red Bmw car in my usual parking spot and glanced at my watch. It was 9:00, and school started at 8:30.

_Great. _I thought. _First day of school, and my attendance is already ruined. Nice going Bella. _

I quickly ran in the school, and was able to make it past the main office unseen. The school managed to mail us our schedules last week, so I was already aware that my first class was Physics. Coming to a stop in front of the physics class I checked my clothes for any wrinkles, smoothed down my hair, took a deep breath, and stepped inside the classroom.

"Bella!"

"Hey there sexy!"

"Nice legs!"

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, at the overused phrases I simply smiled and waved. _My summer was great, thank you for asking. Perverts_

"Well, If Queen Bella's worshippers are done I would like to continue my lesson." The physics teacher Mr. Banner joked. "Nice of you to finally join us Bella. Now would be so kind, as to take a Seat."

"Sorry Mr. B." I mumbled, glancing around trying to find an empty seat. The boys seemed saddened that I couldn't sit with them, while the girl's expressions were a mixture between envy, and admiration. Sadly I was used to these looks, since I had been receiving them since sophomore year. The year in which I called my transformation year. More specifically known as the year my body decided to develop breast, and hips.

I was about to complain to Mr. Banner that there weren't any seats left, before my eyes traveled to the back and landed on an empty desk. I had to bit my lip, to keep from groaning as I took in the sight of my partner Edward Cullen. I didn't have a problem with Edward, I just never actually talked to him before.

Slowly I began walking towards the desk, all the while taking in the sight of him. This was our Senior year in high school together, and Edward still sported the same glasses and out of style clothing since freshmen year. Taking the seat next to him, I noticed him tense and quickly close the book he was deeply reading.

Edward was usually extremely quiet, so I was especially surprised when he looked up and locked his gaze with mine. He smiled slightly, and I couldn't help but blush at the fact that he had caught me staring at him.

"Hi, Bella."

My mouth opened and closed, as I found myself staring deep into his eyes. I wasn't surprised at that fact that he knew my name, though we never spoke to each other. I mean _everyone _knew my name. It was just that I had never gotten this close to Edward before, and I found that I couldn't look away. His were a vibrant color of green, and with the sun reflecting off of his glasses you could see there were light spots of hazel.

I was never the awkward type. In fact, I could charm a group of strangers with a few words if I wanted too. Though in that moment as I sat staring into Edward's eyes-which now held a sense of confusion and amusement- I found that I was speechless.

Before I could embarrass myself, any longer I felt my cell phone vibrating as my ring tone played for the class to hear.

_"So shut up, shut up, shut up Don't wanna hear it"_

It just so happened that at that very moment, Mr. Banner was explaining the purpose of physics. You could, say that my ring tone didn't exactly do him much justice.

"_Get out, get out, get out Get out of my way"_

There was laughter from all around the class as Mr. Banner turned towards me with his face slightly frustrated, though his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I'm so sorry that my lesson is not interesting enough for you Ms.Swan. But I'm going to have to ask you to refrain with the background music." he said, before turning back towards the board.

"Sorry Sir." I mumbled, sliding down slightly to check my phone.

**Message from: Jake Cell 9:10 a.m.**

_Morning Sexy, didn't see you this morning. Don't worry you can make it up to me at lunch. ; )_

Scowling, I snapped my phone shut and tossed it in my purse as I crossed my arms. Sometimes Jacob could be such a pig, and on more occasions than one I found myself questioning why we were together.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward watching me intently, and I couldn't help the cold tone that escaped my lips.

"May I help you?"

He seemed surprised at my tone, as he immediately shook his head and continued his reading. After a few minutes passed, I started feeling immensely guilty. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on Edward, and since we were going to be partners I didn't want any tension between us. I turned towards him, and unsuprisingly he was once again deeply into his book.

Slowly I reached out and tapped him on his shoulder. To my amusement as soon as my hand made contact with him, Edward jumped slightly and held on tighter to his book. He face turned pink as he took in the sight of me trying to hide my giggles.

"Um..sorry for scaring you Edward. I just wanted to apologize for snapping at you." I said softly biting my lip. It took him a while to answer me, as he stared at me in a daze like state.

"It's fine really Bella. I-

"You should have gotten here sooner Bella. Then me, and you could have been partners." interrupted the voice of Mike Newton, who was now turned in his seat to face me.

He winked at me, and licked his lips suggestively. _Ew. _Even though the whole school was aware of the fact that I was currently dating Jacob, the most popular boy in school, Mike Newton insisted on flirting openly with me. Though Mike's crush started in freshmen year, and we were now in our senior year he seemed to still think he had a chance.

_The boy was persistent, I would give him that. Awkward and slightly crazy…but persistent. _

Fortunately I didn't have to respond because the bell suddenly rang, and I quickly grabbed my purse and ran. Though before I reached the door, I turned my head and gave my best smile.

"Oh! See you Edward". As soon as the words left my mouth I was aware of the shock that came across Edward's and Mike's faces, before Edward broke out into a small smile and waved. I couldn't help but smile, as I made my way to my next class.

_This year would be different, __I would be different._

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. **

**So tell me what you think… **

**Roob101**


End file.
